Peewie Babies
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: My take on what should have happened in the episode where Carly so shallowly dumps Griffen over Peewie Babies. Oneshot. Enjoy!


A/N: Okay so I know that I said I was working on HP stuffs… and I am! A lot! I'm obsessed! But I was watching iCarly and this episode came on, and the plotbunnies attacked me and now I just have to write it… Mostly because I think Carly was just being a huge bitch when she dumped Griffen because of a hobby. So shallow! :( So I made her nicer.

Disclaimer: I have literally never owned iCarly. Or Carly and Freddie would be together. ALWAYS.

"Griffen… I didn't know you were there." Carly said awkwardly, eyes wide at the gravity of the situation. Her so-called "bad boy" boyfriend had walked in on her making fun of him with her best friend. What was she supposed to say?

"You were making fun of my Peewie Babies," he said, unsmiling. His eyes were dark with anger. "If you can't accept my hobby, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Carly was silent, willing herself not to cry as guilt crashed over her. Was she really so shallow that she would let him walk away just because he collected stuffed animals? So what if he was kind of obsessive about it? Everyone is weird somehow, and Carly wasn't exactly exempt. Thinking about all of her stunts and videos on iCarly, she realized… Maybe she'd been too harsh on Griffen.

"Well?" he asked, a sharp tone to his voice. "You're not going to say anything? Fine." As the tall, handsome boy started walking out the door and out of her life, the dark-haired girl lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Griffen, wait. I'm sorry," she whispered, face flushing with distress. "I just thought that you were… a different kind of guy."

"And what kind of guy did you think I was?" he snapped, shaking her off. She could tell that he was hurt rather than angry. Perhaps she still had a chance to redeem herself.

"... The kind that doesn't collect Peewie Babies?" she tried at humor, but no one was laughing. Not even Sam, who was usually much more insensitive. He started towards the door again, making his feelings clear, but she dashed in front of him and blocked the doorway with her arms out. "Please don't leave!"

"Why should I stay?" he yelled, finally venting. "You made fun of me behind my back for something I like to do in my spare time. It's not like I killed someone, or I cheated on you, or I stole something again! What is so BAD about collecting stuffed animals? If little girls can do it then why can't I? Because I'm a boy? Because I'm a teenager? Well MAYBE I STILL LIKE THEM."

"Griffen…" she tried feebly, but he wasn't done talking. She wished he would shut up so she could make this right and they could stop fighting. Carly felt awful now, and she didn't want to lose her boyfriend over something so stupid.

"Did you know that my mom gave me Peter the Penguin when I was four? And she bought me one for every holiday, and every birthday, until I was nine. And she died. Don't judge me when you don't know the whole story," he growled. "I want to leave. Move."

"I had no idea…" she trailed off, unable to think of what to say. "Will you please stay so we can talk about this? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Griffen, I know it was really mean of me. Please don't walk out on me."

He hesitated, biting his lip, and nodded curtly. "Sam, can you give us some time alone?" she asked her friend, and as Sam nodded and strode out the door she gave her a grateful hug. 'Call me later' Sam mouthed, and then they were alone. Griffen leaned against the wall with that same stony expression.

"So… Look, Carly, I'm sorry I freaked out," he sighed after an awkward moment, averting his eyes.

"No, it's fine, really I was out of line," she babbled nervously, twisting her fingers together behind her back as she looked up into his face.

"I still didn't have the right to yell at you. You couldn't have known," he said, smiling uncertainly. "I know it IS kind of weird for a teenaged guy to be playing with plush toys. They just remind me of my mom."

"It was my fault," she apologized sincerely. He ran a hand through his hair and relaxed a little. "I shouldn't have been so judgmental about it… Do you want me to make it up to you with a smoothie?"

He laughed under his breath and pushed himself off the wall, approaching her with a smile on his face. "I think that sounds great," he murmured, and pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss before they walked out the door, falling into easy conversation.

Carly thought that maybe she could live with a honeymoon on Peewie Island if it meant she could have Griffen forever.


End file.
